halofandomcom-20200222-history
Mack
Mack was a UNSC Agricultural Operations Artificial Intelligence construct serving planet Harvest in 2525 before and during the Battle of Harvest. Personality Avatar His chosen avatar is that of an American cowboy, exactly as those from old western movies from the 20th Century. He usually has messy black hair and he wears cracked leather work boots, blue denim jeans, a gingham pearl-snap shirt rolled up to his arms, and a sun-bleached gray cowboy hat. He usually presents his avatar covered in dust, to promote the idea that he has been hard at work. He is lighthearted and speaks in a southern drawl. Purpose Mack is the AI in charge of all of Harvest's agricultural operations. These planetary operations include the control of the JOTUN harvesting devices which are used for planting, maintaining, harvesting and packing of agriculture on Harvest, as well as preparing the produce for its journey up Harvests space elevators. He works adjacent to a separate AI, Sif, who is responsible for Harvests shipping operations, as well as the Orbital Space Station, Tiara and its seven space elevators. He is well liked by the population of Harvest and is said to be everyone's favorite uncle. He helps the people of Harvest with their problems and offers free advice about a problem before it even becomes known to the person who has the problem. During the evacuation of Gladshiem, the people of Harvest wanted him to appear as his mere presence calmed and comforted them. Flirting He often would playfully "flirt" with Sif, eliciting strange responses in the female AI, seemingly of hate but tinged with an unexplainable feeling analogous to human attraction underneath. Eventually he reveals to Sif that he is not one but two AI's, his counterpart being an AI known as Loki, originally the AI of the , a ''Phoenix''-class Colony Ship which transported Harvest's first settlers. Biography Battle of Harvest When the combined Covenant Army and Navy force pressed their attack on Harvest, he gave over his control to Loki, transmitting "himself" into the thousands of JOTUN machines below. He instructs Loki to keep Sif safe, but Loki disagrees and believes it to be easier just to destroy her. Mack versus Loki Mack eventually rebels against Loki, resisting his attempt to activate a ground-based mass driver, an early, ground based version of the Magnetic Accelerator Cannon, which Loki was trying to use to destroy the Tiara, as well as Sif's data center so that she would not fall into the Covenant's hands. His sudden attack also saves Loki as he destroys the Covenant forces assaulting the data center. He caused some problems as Loki, in his weakened state was unable to rebalance the Tiara which his fragment may have been able to acomplish; however, Sif (repaired by Lighter Than Some) is able to help Loki accomplish this. Mack's all-in-ones hacked Loki's maser and destroyed Loki's fragment on the Tiara (as revenge for harming Sif). Mack tried to bring Sif down into his machines, but there was too much damage to her arrays (thanks to Dadab wrecking the data center with his Plasma Pistol). Loki eventually regained control in time to destroy Sif with the mass driver. An ONI ship later records Mack's final transmissions, extremely disjointed and rampant words he transmits to the destroyed Sif as the Covenant burn his world. He continues to resist, but as his resources dwindle he makes a last desperate attempt to help his now destroyed "love" Sif by burying her fallen Space Elevators. By the time the Covenant attack, Sif and Mack are both slightly rampant. Knowing this Sif accepts her fate when Loki destroys her. Final Transmission He says he will "Bury your strands so deep their fires can't reach them and glass them like the rest". Halo: Contact Harvest, page 395 His final words are a misquoting of Shakespeare, a habit he had that both annoyed and charmed Sif during their time together. Although he knows Sif cannot hear him he claims it keeps him busy while the Covenant slowly destroy Harvest. He was undoubtedly destroyed as he said that the Covenant were destroying his JOTUN's so eventually they likely destroyed them all and him along with it. Sources Category:UNSC Category:Technology Category:A.I. Mack